


The New Wolf

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jacob, Alpha John, Alpha Joseph, F/M, My girl ate her parents lol (;, No Smut, Nothing Sexual, Omega Character, Werewolf, but they are all naked, my characters parents were abusive fucks, you can choose what age the character is that's why I put a warning just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: And there she is. They found her, the young girl that has been missing. She was lying bare on the forest floor, twigs and leaves protruding from her matted brown locks, with a half-dozen wolves curled up next to her, shielding her from predators.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The New Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> An: I'm not really sure how I feel about this and It took a couple of days but I just kept it in my draft because I didn't like the outcome too much, but I don't care please just tell me if you didn't like it. Also I don't have any clues and shit about werewolves or A/B/O I just made stuff up. So tell me your genuine thoughts about it and don't feel bad to tell me if you didn't like it. Ok enjoy bitches🧚🏼♀️

"And when it comes we'll be ready, we'll save as many souls as we can from The Lord's righteous cleansing. We keep our hearts open to those who judge us, and one day they'll come to thank us my children! So fear not and let kindness in to your hearts, love them, care for them just as I care for you. And God will feel your kindness and you will have a place in the beautiful Holy world that is about to come! " Joseph preached to his flock passionately. 

"Amazi-ing Grace How Sweet The Sound"  
At the end of the sermon, he began to sing hymns, and his family joined. "That Saved A Wretch Li-ike Me"Little by little the rest of the flock and children rose to their feet and began to sing as well, making it sound like the most beautiful choir as angelical voices echoed through the small church. "I ONCE WAS LOST BUT NOW AM FOUND, WAS BLIND BUT NOW I SEE ....... "

At the end of the sermon, Joseph and his family walked outside the church and stood in front of the tall wooden door for people to say hello. Ryan Family were first to greet them. "Father, as always, this was an amazing speech and an eye-opener. Praise to be with you"

"Thank you child. I'm just here to spread the word of God to all his children." The family of four nodded to him, and the next one came to praise him and his family.  
Greetings and chatting lasted for the next 10 minutes. John and Jacob looked bored, but tried their best to behave well until there was one family left.

"Father thank you for blessing us with another of your passionate sermons. We all appreciate what all of you have done for my family, especially after grants passing." Janet smiled at Joseph and his family behind him. 

"Yes thank you father" Janet's twin daughters said in unison making the whole family smile.

"Of course. Your husband's passing was very hard on all of us. Please don't hesitate to ask us for any help you need." Joseph smiled sadly at her.

“Yes, Father, I wanted to ask about Emily Carson. She always showed up with her family for every sermon, but it's been 5 days now. I also went to her house yesterday morning but she didn't reply so I figured she might not be home, ”she sounded concerned about the family the Carson's and their adopted daughter

"Ahh, yes. I think she came to see me 4 days ago. Her daughter caught a slight cold, so they stayed home to take care of her, but my brother and I will go see how they are as soon as we can, there is no need to worry" . "

"Thank you" with a small wave from the twins she walked away.

***** Time passes******

Jacob hurries to the church with a sigh of relief when he sees that his brothers are there talking to the new family that just joined.

"Joe we need to speak, it's important" Jacob whispers when the family has their attention on John. Joseph looks at Jacob with worry before smiling and excusing himself. They make their way behind the church where there are no prying ears on them.

"What's wrong brother?" 

"I send couple of my men to the Carson's house and they say things are not looking good at all" Jacob looks into his brothers eyes seeing how it changed from calm to worry. "They were ripped to shreds basically, my men reported that Ms and Mr Carson were both lying on the kitchen floor, blood covering the whole ground." 

Joseph looked at Jacob with saddened and shocked eyes while his brother held the same cool expression but behind it there was a glint of sadness.  
"What about Maggie? Is she also dead"

"I'm not sure Joe. My men still haven't found her body yet, Let's just hope there isn't one. There's something else. The 2 betas in the group said that they smelled fresh blood, like us but different. Leo found its discarded ripped clothes just 30 feet from the Carson's cabin. I told Leo and Leslie to hide it from the others just till we got there. The beast is probably the one who ripped and ate the parents, if we're lucky the girl has ran away if not the wolf took her for its night meal."

"We have strict rules not to attack or eat humans." Joseph snarled feeling angry and disgusted that someone would disobey this important rule. "I don't want anyone else to know about this. We take care of it ourselves, we don't want the pack to start panicking. Tell Leo and Leslie to look for Maggie I'll go tell John to get ready" with a nod they separated ways.

***********  
When Joseph and John parked approximately 30 feet away from the cabin, they both catch the sweet aroma of omega in heat. Once the pleasant fruity fragrance invades his nostrils, he can't help but take a deep breath of air and close his eyes. "I'm sure we haven't yet seen this little omega."

"I was under the assumption that we knew every werewolf in the area. Particularly the uncommon ones" When the scent hit them both hard, John groaned. "It has such a pure and fresh perfume." Joseph confirmed his comment with a nod. When they arrived at the cabin, their older brother was already examining the bodies in the kitchen. "Can you tell me what happened?" John asked with no disgust in his voice

"They are a fucking mess. Seems like the little wolf also decide to feast on them a little, still no trace of the girl but pretty sure the omega took her for its dinner, my 2 hunters are trying to trail Maggie hopefully before the wolf in heat decides to eat her as well" Jacob said

"Why don't we start looking ourselves?" John was just excited to find the omega

"We can, but not in human form; its scent comes from all directions, and finding it in this form would obviously take a long time."

"I agree with Jacob, John you can go back me and Jacob can do thi..."

"NO! I mean no I want to find Maggie, just to make sure she's safe" Jacob rolled his eyes at his baby brother. He knew damn well it wasn't for the girl.

"John, as you wish. Tell the hunter brothers to go home and thank them for their efforts, Jacob." 

Joseph entered the living room,removing his aviators and putting them on the   
coffee table before slowly unbuttoning   
his white button ups.

"John, don't let the warm sensation distract you from what it did," Jacob advised, causing John to chuckle.

"Are you attempting to warn me or reassure yourself, brother?" Jacob snarled, and John smirked, pleased with his comment.

"Stop it, you two; we don't have all day." John and Jacob both turned to look at Joseph, who was fully naked. "Come out when you both set aside your childish actions," Joseph said, heading for the porch and preparing to shift painfully.

"What are you waiting for, little brother?" Jacob shrugged off his army jacket, then his grey shirt, while John carefully unbuttoned his vest, folding it neatly and laying it on the counter. Jacob was completely naked and out in the world by the time John was done with his vest.  
"John hurry the damn up"

Jacob went to Joseph to begin the process of his own transformation. Jacob, despite the fact that shifting was painful, disagreed. It was excruciatingly intense, yet he craved it, which others thought made him nuts.

John appeared from the door next and stood beside his brothers. John also didn't mind the pain it brought him, it felt sweet to him. "Are we ready brothers" he said with full of excitement behind his tone.

Joseph began walking through the forests, which were heavily forested with large dark pine trees. As he undid his hair, letting the silky smooth brown locks fall on his broad shoulders, the sun light peeking through the trees bathed him in a glorious glow, making him look angelic. He frowns as pine needles and sticks scratch his bare feet, but he doesn't seem to mind too much.

Soon after, the other brothers followed him, walking while their bones began to break one by one, until their backbones began to crack. They all collapse as a result of the pain, screaming aloud.  
"FUCKKKKKKK AGHHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SH"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN! WE ARE ALL FEELING THE SAME THING BUT YOU DON'T SEE US BITCHIN!" 

"Stop it you two!" Joseph scolded 

********

It took them about 10 minutes to fully change, and once they were transformed into their beautiful wolf shape, all three brothers began consuming their own meat and flesh.

Jacobs is the strongest of the group, with brownish reddish fur and large hungry blue eyes. Also with the thick red fur covering him, his muscles can be seen as he moves. He eats as though he hasn't eaten in months, giving him a frightening appearance to others.

John's body is wrapped in a huge fluffy coat that makes him seem bigger and more terrifying; his fur is black as sin, and his eyes are glowing blue. As he devours his own flesh with his razor-sharp teeth, he snaps his hard jaw, digging into the meat and muscle like butter.

Joseph's monstrous body is coated in thick white fur, with long claws on his paws and sharp teeth evident as he bites into muscle and flesh. His eyes, like his brothers', are icey blue, but his also has a thin ring of glowing golden colour around them.

Jacob is the first to finish, eliminating all traces of himself. He waits for his brothers to finish their own feast; it may seem gross to some, but when they turn all they can think about is blood and raw meat, and the sweet taste of warm blood in their mouth drives them mad. But they've been feasting on animals rather than humans for a century, and the one law that a werewolf must not violate or they will be buried alive and forced to live underground for the remainder of their lives, which may be centuries.

When Jacob discovers that John is finally done with his feast, he creeps over to him and licks the blood and flesh that has attached to his black fur. Jacob just smirks as John growls and bares his canines to him. Before licking the remains off his own face, Joseph snarls at them both in a scolding way.

Jacob begins sniffing the ground for the omegas fragrance, but it has been overshadowed by a couple of other scents that are similar but not identical. When he turns around to face his family, they all begin to growl before howling loudly.

*********  
For the past two hours, they've been tracking the omega. They can't detect where the smell began and ended, even though they have superhuman senses. Its heat has a distinct odour that floats thick through the air.

They can all hear a whimper from a short distance away. Joseph is the first to chase down the source of the whimpering, with Jacob and John close behind. They are now deep in the wilderness, far from civilization, and surrounded by dangerous animals.

When they see the picture in front of them, they all come to a complete halt.

And there she is. They found her, the young girl that has been missing. She was lying bare on the forest floor, twigs and leaves protruding from her matted brown locks, with a half-dozen wolves curled up next to her, shielding her from predators.

The wolves are all lying beside her, some with their heads on her body, trying to give her their own body heat. She's sleeping, unbothered about how stones and sticks poke her naked skin.

And with the wolves surrounding her with their own scent, Joseph is the first to emerge from behind the large pine tree, where the omega's scent has been intensified 100 times, causing his nose to twitch. She has the fragrance of wild jungle berries picked from a bush; the pungent berry scent has a touch of hunger to it, making it a little spicy. Joseph and his brothers had no idea she was similar to them; when they encountered her as a pup, she didn't have the same scent as a werewolf; she's most likely a half-blood, which would explain why she transitioned so late in life. He studies her with his acute vision, taking in her features and finding blood on her lips, chin, collar, and even some of her chest.

When one of his brothers steps on a twig, causing it to snap, one of the wolves that is resting its head on her chest sees them and slowly gets up and stretches its wide body while holding its eyes on them. Jacob keeps a close eye on his brothers in case it tries to strike.

Maggie scrunches her face and whimpers as she feels the cold air on her bare chest; the wolf lowers its head to lick her face, which soothes her. When she's calm enough, the big white and brown wolf stalks towards them, unfazed by the brothers' odour or the size difference between their forms. Jacob growls at it as a threat, but it pays no attention to him; instead, the wolf looks at Joseph as though it's trying to interact with him.

Even though his brothers advise him to stay put, Joseph decides to approach it. When Joseph is just a few feet away, he senses the odor of a female omega who was attempting to shield the new omega who was in heat. With a kind look in her yellow eyes and a deep whine in her throat, the female approaches him. Joseph licked her on the forehead and drops his head to meet hers.

His brothers stand there in wonder, as if Joseph knew what she was saying. 

The female wolf first licked Joseph's   
face before going on to where her pack was, where she started to lick and nibble on Maggie as a way of saying goodbye   
before signalling the other wolves to   
rise. They all dash north, vanishing   
behind the dense fog and tall trees.

Joseph starts to howl loudly indicating that it was time for him to shift back to human form. When he shifts, it hurts less but still very painful,it also takes little time to turn back to human form.

Jacob and John reach their brother's side and begin kissing his face. Joseph smiles as he opens his eyes and looks into his brothers icy eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he murmurs as he rises slowly.

They were totally indifferent to Maggie's disappearance. Joseph heads over to where she was lying before, realising that her body warmth and powerful smell were still present; he breathes a sigh of relief, recognising she hadn't gone too far. "Maggie, please come out of hiding," he says, but she doesn't come out. "Please, my dear, I just want to help."

"Please leave or I'll hurt you as well!" She yells from the direction of the south. 

"We had no idea you were like us; if we had, we would have given you to a family such as ours;" As Jacob and John searched for her hiding place, Joseph tried to distract her. "It's fine to be afraid. Allow me to help you, Maggie."

"GO AWAY, YOU'RE CRAZY," she sobbed from behind the large tree she was hiding behind. "Aghhhhhhh!" she exclaimed. When an excruciating cramp hit her, she let out a piercing scream that left her dizzy. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but whatever it was, it was incredibly painful. She was absolutely deafened by the sound of footsteps approaching her and the way the father placed her in his arms, her back against his chest.

He encircled her with his arms and began caressing her navel. 

"I know it hurts, but I need you to take   
deep breaths through your nose for me child." 

She agreed, and by taking deep breaths   
through her nose, she calmed down and the pain subsided.

Her body was now burning from the inside out, but it was a pleasant sensation. There was a nice fragrance in the air, reminiscent of old storey books read to her by her grandparents and the fire place in her childhood cabin. She moaned at how she felt as a result of it.  
She inhaled deeply again, remembering the odour coming from behind her, and slowly turned her head to look at the father's bright eyes, his hair down, and his angelical beauty overall.

Joseph gave her a soft smile while still caressing her navel. She groaned when she sniffed his body and frowned on how sweet and familiar it smelled. To turn fully around, she unhooked his arms from around her waist. "What is that feeling?" she asked softly as she crawled closer to him on her knees, "why do you smell so good and safe?" oblivious to the fact that they were both naked, she carefully put herself on his lap with her knees on either side, taking care not to hurt him.

Joseph grunted as she rubbed her wet crotch against his. She began sniffing his chest and eventually traveled upwards. When she noticed his scent glands at the point where his neck and shoulder met, she moaned. She couldn't stop herself from swiping her tongue over his pulse. Joseph was at a loss about what to do, so he leaned against the tree to make the situation more bearable for both of them.

"Umphgggggg Aghhhhhh fuckkkk" When another serious cramp struck her, she cried out, gripping Joseph tightly   
and biting down on his left shoulder.   
Joseph hissed a little because she bit   
him too hard, but he didn't say anything.   
He had no idea how much pain she was   
in, especially because it was her first   
time.   
He gripped her even tighter and began   
rubbing her back for warmth.   
Joseph tried to console her with his own smell, which worked, and her tight grip   
on his shoulder loosened as the cramp   
faded.

Maggie inspected the bite wound she had inflicted, which was dripping with blood. She's not sure what got into her, but she started licking at the wound and sending her comfort scent his way. She looked after a minute to see the open bite wound had completely healed. Maggi returned the gaze of the father, who had been staring at her the entire time. "How did it, it's gon..."

Joseph knew her omega instincts would take over."You healed it" Joseph kissed her on the top of her head, his beard tickling her nose and eyes making her giggle. "Do you remember what happened Maggie" he asks calmly

"I saw what you were, how you transformed from animal to human form, but it didn't concern me, or did the fact that the other wolves surrounded me. It felt comfortable and familiar" She murmured softly and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. 

Maggie's hips began to roll on their own, and she had no control over them. Joseph quickly grabbed her hips and made her stop moving. "'m sorry I didn't mean to" She apologised and burried her head further in his neck.

"It's a blessing you're still alive; even for those who expect it, going through your first heat is challenging and painful." Inhaling her fruity fragrance, Joseph laid his head on top of hers. "Do you remember what happened." He asked again.

She sighed and nodded. "I remember my parents screaming at me to stop but I couldn't because the hunger was too much to bear, I told them there was something wrong with me before it got too bad but they just ignored me, and when the sensation in my belly got too intense I—" she couldn't finish because she was afraid the father would judge her.

"It's okay, dear, it's totally normal when you have no one to comfort you when you're going through heat," he told her, reassuring her that she shouldn't be humiliated by anything natural.

"Well, my parents didn't think so; they thought I was committing immoral acts, so when my mother caught me touching myself, she-she called me a whore and began beating me," she huffed a sad laugh. "She pulled me into the kitchen by my hair and told my father how sinful I was," she spat, her tone venomous. "My father didn't even think twice before hitting me with his belt, and no matter how much I begged him to stop or asked my mother for help, they both just ignored me."

What he was hearing astounded Joseph, and he couldn't believe it "Maggie I had no idea; if I had, I would have dealt with them much sooner myself."   
He had firsthand experience of how   
Abuse could devastate a person's life or how trauma could manifest   
later in life.

"It's ok, I don't need your petty, it surprised me just as it did you, they were never abusive towards me before. I don't know what I did wrong" she squirmed as she remembered what happened next. "When I came to, my parents were screaming and commanding me to stop, even if I could, I didn't want to, and when I finally bit down on my father's neck, I couldn't help the hunger I felt or how I wanted more, even as he gurgled, it just made it more tasty," she moaned as she remembered the memory "When he was gone, I saw my mom sitting next to my dad's dead body, and I didn't even let her finish what she was about to say before I bit down on her pulse; I don't care how it makes me look in God's eyes anymore, but I don't regret killing them even a little bit," she began to laugh and sob at the same time. " Fuckkk that makes me a monster doesn't it?"

Joseph cradled her in his lap while she cried uncontrollably on his shoulder, her scent turned sour, and her body heated up even more than it had already.

John emerged from the woods, hearing their conversation but not wanting to disturb them, and walked towards them, still unable to believe the omega they were looking for was Maggie, the 6 year old little girl they had seen crying out in the middle of the night when it was heavily raining. He wanted to track down her biological parents and shred them, but his brothers were there to calm him down, despite their own desire to do so. He had no idea, however, that the parents they chose for her were abusive dicks. He spoke softly so as not to startle them out of their embrace. "Joseph," he whispered. "I think we should take her home right now; it'll be dark soon."

Joseph smiled softly as he raised his head to look at his brother's naked human form. He untangled himself from Maggie, causing her to whine, but she eventually separated herself, and a strong pleasant aroma invaded her nostrils.

She stood up from Joseph's lap to search for the force, which she discovered almost immediately when she turned around and saw brother John standing tall and bare-chested, his tattoos on full display. He smiled at her, not wanting to creep her out, but she didn't notice because his scent was all she could think about. She walked right into his personal space and placed her right hand on his navel, then moved upwards to his torso, chest, and collar.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, mostly to herself, but John was aware of her thoughts. He smelled of sweet citrus peel with rich sandalwood which made her lightheaded.

"It's typical of our kind, my dear; I'm sorry we didn't notice..." He gasped as she stood on her tiptoes and bit down on his pulse point, her canines tearing through the soft tissue, causing her to moan as his blood flowed through her mouth. He turned to face Joseph, who had moved behind Maggie and was just an arm's length away.

When his wound healed too fast, she snarled, "I want more, I need more." Her pupils dilated and her breathing quickened; she felt as if she had been injected with steroids due to the amount of adrenaline coursing through her veins, but it all came crashing down when her stomach twisted, tipping her over and causing her to scream. In a moment, Joseph and John were by her side, both giving her their alpha scent to relieve the pain, but they knew it would only be temporary. She needed an alpha to pass her heat or she'd die if she didn't use suppressants, which the project had outlawed a long time ago.

They were all startled when they heard a loud crash not far away. "Here you go, honey, all yours," Jacob said boldly as he stood over a large dead elk with a bitten throat. "It won't taste as good as murdering innocent people, but it's better than killing them." Joseph looked at him in warning, "just stating the truth brother"

Maggie gave him a puzzled look before walking over to the animal and kneeling in front of it. She grumbled as she inhaled its smell. "Ughh, it doesn't look delicious," she said, making John chuckle.

"I promise it tastes better than it looks or even smells, go ahead pup, you can have the first bite," he said, her cheeks and neck flushed as she gazed up at Jacob's masculine body with scars covering his fair skin. Jacob chuckled when she lingered a little too long on his lower region.

When she bit down on the animal, she bent her head, keeping her hair out of her face. Her eyes dilated as her mouth filled with warm blood and flesh; she didn't even come up for air as she consumed the thing entirely, and when Joseph told her to slow down, she just snarled and moved on.

She moved to a nice area where there was thick moss growing and layed down on it while the others ate, she closed her eyes feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time, and she soon fell into another deep sleep.

Jacob was holding her when she awoke, their naked bodies pressed close as he walked behind his siblings. "Can I keep my own home now that I'm old enough?" she asked softly, hoping Jacob could only hear. He grinned as he gazed down at her.

"When the time is right pup, but not now," she groaned, her irritation with his response causing him to chuckle once more. She burried her nose in his scent glands and slumbered off, smelling of burning woods and maple making her feel safe and comforted. Before starting their journey back before nightfall, Jacob noticed she had fallen asleep again and gave her a quick kiss on the head. 

Despite the fact that she had been through a lot in her young life, they all knew she would get through it because she is a strong. But they had to figure out what to do with her now since their pack didn't have any young alphas.

******The End******

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. what you think🙂. Also if you'd like to recommend any stories with daddy seeds I'm all ears.🦋🐞


End file.
